Conventional methods typically utilize multiple structures for storing multiple page sizes. In some cases where unified structures are used for storing multiple page sizes, no control or programmability is provided to optimize the order and lookup sequence for a particular translation table tree.
Therefore, there is a need for system and method that address the drawbacks of the conventional methods and approaches.